


Dreams

by app_jelly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/pseuds/app_jelly
Summary: A short dream adventure from the mind of Hana Song.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Yuna, are you there? It’s Hana.”

The recipient didn’t answer immediately, instead letting the chatter of guests and music take over the silence. Hana looked around the ballroom for her partner, keeping the brim of her hat down to avoid eye contact. Where was Yuna?

“Why are you in sweats at your own party, Hana?”

She’d already checked the ballroom twice over. If Yuna could comment from her position without getting noticed, she must’ve been directly behind her the entire time. Hana turned around without warning, startling a guest that had the misfortune of not being Yuna. Right, then she had to be above. “It’s D.Va’s TWICE 60th Anniversary Celebration. MEKA’s hosting the party, not me. We have a different mission,” Hana said like she’d explained anything. She finally spotted Yuna leaning against the railing by the top of the ballroom’s staircase. She’d actually followed the dress code, wearing a ballgown with the addition of a bear masquerade mask.

“Yes, the mission you still haven’t said anything more than to be prepared for action.”

Hana pulled her friend along until she found an empty room to explain the situation. “Dae-hyun said someone hacked into his computer last night while he was doing diagnostics. They told him that they’d contact me about something important at the party. I didn’t want to meet them by myself, so I told you to be prepared.”

“That was a great idea. You might need some help with what I’m about to tell you,” a voice said. A woman with obvious cybernetic implants stepped out of the wall.

Hana found it odd but at the same time she didn’t. She wasn’t about to ask questions.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t tell you before now that you have until the end of the party to stop a Talon strike squad from destroying the MEKA base.” The woman waved her arm over a section of wall, revealing a doorway with purple candy skulls lighting the way. “This portal will only stay open for a short time.”

“How long is a short time?” Hana asked.

The hacker shrugged. “That depends on a lot of things. Also, it’s only one way.”

She left.

Hana wasted no time stripping out of her sweats, revealing her MEKA uniform underneath.

“So, you’re going then?” Yuna asked, her disdain for the sudden hero work dripping through.

“No one else knows about this.”

“That didn’t answer the question.”

“Sorry, I was trying to be cool.” Hana shyly backed up, having been called out on the spot. She ended up on the other side of the portal in a supply closet, a _Talon_ affiliated supply closet.

She was alone in that supply closet. A solo mission, then.

Hana heard the gasp before she felt the force of the body bringing her to the ground. “Please tell me that’s you, Yuna.”

Yuna stood up, straightening her dress that crumpled from the fall. She watched as the portal above them faded from existence. “Would you prefer someone else?”

“I’m starting to,” Hana said, picking herself up from the ground. She might have said Yuna smiled at the joke, but she couldn’t see past the bear mask. And she was still wearing a ballgown. “Didn’t you bring anything else to wear? Maybe your MEKA suit?”

Yuna looked at her with an expression she couldn’t place. Odd, she’d call it. “I _am_ wearing my MEKA suit,” Yuna replied.

They had to wear a lot of things for the MEKA program. The marketing department put them in everything from overalls to matching janitor uniforms, which, to be truthful, were just overalls in a different color. But she’d like to think that she knew the difference between a ballgown and their MEKA uniform. “Yuna, that’s a dress.”

It was not a dress.

Yuna pressed a pin on her shoulder and the dress turned into her MEKA suit. “Didn’t you get the upgrade last week?”

Hana stared at the upgrade then at her own suit. She pressed the bunny on her chest. Nothing happened. “I know what I just saw, but I still think you’re messing with me.”

“Here, take this bunny mask. If you put it on, it should camouflage you even without the upgrade.”

She had to be messing with her, but Hana took the mask in good faith. Yuna waved her hand across her mask as she disappeared from sight. Hana tried the same thing and, to her surprise, it worked. She felt like she was in a dream.

“If you walk to the end of the hall there should be a stairwell. You want to go to the bottom level and board the van going to the aircraft hangar.”

“What’s your name?”

“Sombra.”

“Let me guess, Sombra, you hacked my communicator when I went through the portal,” Hana said, rolling her eyes that she was probably right on the money.

“A little too on the nose,” was all Sombra replied.

The two MEKA pilots exited the supply closet, heading for the stairwell at the end of the hall. Hana took the lead with short, quick, quiet steps to avoid detection. They almost made it across with no incident but had to stop still in their tracks the moment two guards crossed them from an adjacent hallway.

“Did you see the boss today? Last time I saw her she wasn’t in a good mood,” one guard said to the other.

The other guard laughed to themselves before they replied, “Then it seems we both had a good day!”

The two guards laughed to each other even as they rounded the corner at the end of the hall, out of hearing range. Yuna also laughed at the joke, which made Hana almost trip over herself.

“So, two guards tell a bland joke and get you laughing, but my story about talking sandwiches the other day was for the crickets?”

They reached the stairwell and began their descent when Yuna deadpanned, “If you had the humor of two guards telling a bland joke, you’d have me in stitches more often.”

Hana made a mental note to get in some practice later.

“When you get to the bottom of the stairs take a hard left and put on the janitor uniforms in the uniform closet. The van driver is going to be waiting for a pair of janitors to take over to the aircraft hangar. It’ll be easier to hide in plain sight than to risk getting tripped over, which is really suspicious if there’s nothing there.”

Janitor, she’d done that before. This would be a cakewalk.

Hana rushed into the uniform closet with Yuna hot on her heels. She scanned the non-mustached uniforms on the rack for her size. It seemed neither her nor Yuna were lucky enough to avoid the mustached suits, but they would have to do.

The two janitors in disguise found themselves out of breath when they finally met up with the correct van driver. Turns out the bottom level was a parking garage and there were quite a lot of van drivers not necessarily looking for janitors.

“Finally, didn’t corporate tell you two to be here half an hour ago?” the van driver who was expecting two janitors to take to the aircraft hangar asked the two supposed janitors. His face drooped with pity when he saw what they were wearing. “Looks like corporate couldn’t even restock the non-mustached uniforms. I’ll cut you some slack but hurry up and get in the van already!”

Hana and Yuna scurried into the van, arriving fifteen minutes later at the hangar after experiencing the worst driving. Maybe Talon didn’t care if their employees were licensed or not.

“Sombra, what did you do to the janitors that were supposed to show up?” Hana asked.

“I just deleted their emails from corporate, nothing serious. When you get inside the building, make your way up to the roof. The elevator is the only way up there, but there’s only five minutes left before the helicopter takes off.”

The janitor clad duo raced against the clock to make it to the elevator. When the doors closed behind them, Hana smashed the roof button and stripped back into her MEKA suit. She turned around, frowning when Yuna laughed. Her blush burned deep into her cheeks when she felt Yuna tug off the mustache she forgot to take off. “Thanks,” she stuttered out when she finally got her bunny mask on. She wasted no time activating the mask’s camouflage.

When the doors opened, Hana and Yuna had enough time to dive into the helicopter right before the door shut and the blades started up. They recognized the familiar visage of Busan from the air as the helicopter climbed higher into the night air.

The sudden appearance of a man with a bazooka pointed straight at the MEKA base jolted Hana from her thoughts. The missile was probably nuclear and would destroy everything if he got the shot off, but she was frozen in place. Next thing she knew, she couldn’t stop herself from reacting when she saw Yuna lunge after the man, pushing both of them out of the helicopter. Hana jumped after them.

She socked the guy in the face, wrenching him free from Yuna when she chucked him aside. “Yuna, Yuna! Are you okay?”

Yuna had her eyes screwed shut. She threw herself out of a helicopter to save the MEKA base and was freefalling with a nuclear missile in her arms. She wanted to scream, opening her eyes instead when she heard her name. “Hana? You shouldn’t have come after me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got just the thing to get us out of this.”

Hana held out her hand, gesturing for Yuna to take what she was holding.

Yuna pulled Hana in for a tight hug. “I could kiss you right now.” It was Tokki. Hana gave her the call device to her old mech.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a kiss if you wanted to do that or something similar some time,” Hana said, increasingly more and more interested in looking at the clouds instead of the face in front of hers.

Yuna might’ve leaned in for a kiss, Hana wasn’t sure because Tokki came sooner than expected. She got kiss blocked by her own mech. 

Tokki dropped them off outside of the party with plenty of time left to enjoy the tail end of it, maybe even stan LOONA.

The two almost-more-than-friends giggled and stumbled their way back to the ballroom. Adrenaline rushed through them, both from saving the base and their almost confessions.

From nowhere, Sombra appeared clapping. She approached the two, her smirk growing from every step forward. “Well, well, don’t you two look happy and lovey. Celebrating something?”

“We saved the base from getting blown up,” Hana said. “I think that deserves at least a pat on the back.”

“Oh, is that what you did?”

Hana felt the ground tremble with a burst of light following in the distance. Then there were screams.

“I don’t get it. Why even bother with helping us save the base if it was just going to get destroyed anyway?” She felt betrayed, toyed with.

Sombra laughed, sauntering her way to where Hana and Yuna stood stunned. She looked almost remorseful when she spoke again. “I told you before, so let this be a warning for you. This is what happens when Talon is involved. Something bigger than this is coming.”

Hana watched helpless as Sombra disappeared before her eyes. And then she watched confused when the hacker came back.

“Or maybe this is all just one big dream.” Sombra reached out to shake Hana’s shoulder. “Now, wake up. You have a meeting.”

She felt a gentle rocking, moving her body back and forth. “I could kiss you,” Hana mumbled out, her eyes fluttering open when the rocking got faster. She saw Yuna looking down at her with red-stained cheeks. It was on instinct that she stood up and kissed her.

And it was because of that instinct that Hana suddenly found herself at arm’s length.

“We have a meeting,” Yuna finally stuttered out after a long while.

Hana’s embarrassment grew the longer she stared at Yuna’s retreating form, remembering exactly what she did that had her normally stoic friend so flustered.


End file.
